Time of Dying
by Miss Saigon11
Summary: Song-fic to Time of Dying by Three Days Grace: The pain lasted only for a moment. Crap. That's...that's bad...I think...am I dying? No! I can't die! Not without...Kagome! As long as you're with me, I'll be fine! No! Kagome! Did I...did I love you enough?


**Hello again, or nice to meet you! This is Miss Saigon11 bringing you yet another son-fic one-shot! Yay! **

**The name of this song is Time of Dying by Three Days Grace.**

**So basically how this story is set up is different from how it's set up in If It Kills Me. In If It Kills Me the song and lyrics were supposed to add emotion and add to the story. However, in this fic, the lyrics are pretty much what Inuyasha's body is feeling and wanting and the writting is pretty much Inuyasha's reaction to what his body is doing. **

**Now, normally I would never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, _EVER_ write any sort of tragedy. I hate them. Why I wrote one, I'm not actually sure. Maybe it's becasue I just did a huge report on _Romeo and Juliet_ and since that's a tragedy and I had to dive pretty deep into the story to write my reasearch paper. But it was fun to write something so different and out of my comfort zone. **

**Hmm. This is the shortest story I've ever wrote! But I love it!**

**So please enjoy my second song-fic one-shot and first tragedy, Time Of Dying.**

**By the way; the reason this is rated M is becasue I dropped the F-bomb a few times. When rating a movie, if the F-bomb is dropped more than once then it gets rated R. I've based my ratings on that. So there you go.**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own or make money off of Inuyasha. This was made purely for fans by a fan. It is in no way sponsored, approved, endorsed by or affiliated by Rumiko Takahashi or Viz Media, or any other affiliates.**

**Flames are welcome.**

* * *

Fuck.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Why did this happen?

Why?

I can feel my body on the ground, broken and bleeding. Something hard is cutting into my torn and ragged shoulder. I can almost feel the blood pouring out of me. I feel something. I feel a sharp pain on my neck. Something is biting me. I move my hand to, wait? My hand isn't moving. Dammit, not even my arm is moving! I try to move every muscle in my body; nothing works.

The sharp pain is back and it's getting worse. In fact, I begin to feel everything hurt.

I'm broken. My body is broken.

_On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
_

_Did I fall asleep?_

This isn't a dream, is it? This isn't some cruel prank my subconscious is playing on me, is it? I'm still alive, aren't I? I haven't left her alone, right? She's safe? With me? I'm with her, right? I'm right next to her?

_Is this all a dream_

Wake me up. Please, please wake me up. This is starting to scare me, this nightmare. I want to wake up. I want to see you well and unharmed. I want to stand beside you, unbroken and functioning.

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare  
_

She needs me.

_I will not die (I will not die)  
_

She needs me.

_I will survive  
_

She fucking needs me!_  
_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

I need you….

I don't want to lose you but…I'm losing you…I'm losing myself and I'm losing you. Don't go. Stay. I can see all the mistakes I made. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me? Will you come for me? Will you save me? Do I need to say it more? I will. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I fucked up, I know I did.

I'm sorry…._  
_

_On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
_

Are you happy? Did I make you happy?

_Was it all too much_

Did I make you too mad too often?

_  
Or just not enough_

Did I care for you enough?

_  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

Please come for me….

_I will not die (I will not die)_

I promise to make you happy. I promise. Everyday it's my mission to make you smile, even just once. I can't go. I have to make you smile.

_I will survive_

Smile for me.

_  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

I'll always wait for you. I'll wait for you to come for me. I'll wait for you to save me. Because when we're together again, and in each other's arms, it'll be worth all the pain.

_  
I feel alive, when you're beside me_

You make me happy, did you know that? Since I met you. You always make me smile. You make it feel as if my life is worth living.

_  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying  
_

No! I can't let this happen! I won't let this happen! Body, work! Move! Move! Move! Get to her! Hold her! Protect her!

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

You can't go! Not like this! She'll help you! She'll save you! Just wait a bit longer for her! She'll come! She will!

Kagome!

_  
I will not die, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

Did you know? Did you figure it out? I love you, did you know that?

Did you know that?

Kagome?

_In my time of dying_

* * *

**So, what did you think? I've never written a tragedy before so please tell me what you thought.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought! Critizizim is needed, wanted, and most of all adored by me! **

**Please be safe during the holidays and don't forget to enjoy them! **

**Happy Holidays!**

**Blessings!**

**Miss Saigon11.**


End file.
